civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Hollywood Cemetery (Richmond, Virginia)
Hollywood Cemetery is a large, sprawling cemetery located at 412 South Cherry Street in Richmond, Virginia. Characterized by rolling hills and winding paths overlooking the James River, it is the resting place of two United States Presidents, James Monroe and John Tyler, as well as the only Confederate States President, Jefferson Davis. It is also the resting place of 25 Confederate generals, more than any other cemetery in the country. Included are George Pickett and J.E.B. Stuart. Hollywood Cemetery was opened in 1849, constructed on land known as "Harvie's Woods" that was once owned by William Byrd II. It was designed in the rural garden style, with its name, "Hollywood," coming from the holly trees dotting the hills of the property. In 1869, a high granite pyramid was built as a memorial to the more than 18,000 enlisted men of the Confederate Army buried in the cemetery. Hollywood Cemetery is one of Richmond's major tourist attractions. There are many local legends surrounding certain tombs and grave sites in the cemetery, including one about a little girl and the black iron statue of a dog standing watch over her grave.http://www.civilwarfieldtrips.com/richmond/pages/165watchdog.html Other notable legends rely on ghosts haunting the many mausoleums. One of the most well-known of these is the legend of the Richmond Vampire. A place rich in history, legend, and gothic landscape, Hollywood Cemetery is also frequented by many of the local students attending Virginia Commonwealth University. List of notable interments and their families (Note: This is a partial list.) Use the following alphabetical links to find someone. A *Alden Aaroe (1918-1993), broadcast journalist *Joseph R. Anderson (1813–1892), American civil engineer, industrialist, soldier B *Frances Hayne Beall (ca. 1820-?), American wife of Lloyd J. Beall, daughter of South Carolina Senator Arthur P. Hayne *Lloyd J. Beall (1808-1887), American military officer and paymaster of U.S. Army, Commandant of the Confederate States Marine Corps *William Barret (1786-1871), American businessman, tobacco manufacturer considered wealthiest man in Richmond *Benjamin Barrett, artist, poet, writer *John M. Brockenbrough (1830–1892), Confederate Army colonel and brigade commander at Gettysburg C *James Branch Cabell (1879-1958), American fantasy fiction novelist *Raleigh Edward Colston (1825-1896), Confederate Civil War general and VMI professor *Jabez Lamar Monroe Curry (1825-1903), U.S. and Confederate Congressman, Civil War veteran, and President of Howard College in Alabama and Richmond College in Virginia. His statue is in Statuary Hall in the U.S. Capitol. D *Peter V. Daniel (1784–1860), U.S. Supreme Court Associate Justice *Jefferson Davis (1808–1889), President of the Confederate States of America *Varina Howell Davis, (1826–1906), American author best-known as First Lady of the CSA, wife of Jefferson Davis E *Tazewell Ellett (1856-1914), U.S. Representative from Virginia F *Douglas Southall Freeman (1886 – 1953), was an American journalist and historian. He was the author of definitive biographies of George Washington and Confederate General Robert E. Lee. There is also a local high school that bears his name. G *Richard B. Garnett (1817–1863), U.S. Army officer and Confederate general killed during Battle of Gettysburg *Lewis Ginter (1824-1897), Dutch-American tobacco executive, philanthropist *Ellen Glasgow (1873-1945), Pulitzer Prize winning American novelist H *John Harvie, (1742-1807), American lawyer and builder, delegate to the Continental Congress *Henry Heth (1825–1899), U.S. Army officer and Confederate general, participated at the Battle of Gettysburg *Eppa Hunton (1822–1908), U.S. Representative and Senator, Confederate brigadier general I *John D. Imboden (1823–1895), lawyer, teacher, Virginia legislator, Confederate cavalry general and partisan fighter J *Edward Johnson (1816–1873), U.S. Army officer and Confederate general *Mary Johnston (1870–1936), American novelist and women's rights advocate K * Andrea Kauder (1960-2004), American teacher, thinker, innovator, writer, and mother L *Fitzhugh Lee (1835–1905), Confederate cavalry general, Governor of Virginia, diplomat, U.S. Army general in Spanish-American War M grave is visible in the background.]] *John Marshall (1823-1862), editor of the Jackson Mississippian and Austin Star-Gazette. Appointed a Colonel in the Texas Volunteer Infantry during the Civil War, he was killed in action at the Battle of Gaines Mill. (He is often confused with John Marshall (1755–1835), fourth Chief Justice of the United States, who is buried in nearby Shockoe Hill Cemetery.) *Matthew Fontaine Maury (1806–1873), American oceanographer, scientist, and educator, who also served the Confederacy during the Civil War. *William Mayo (ca. 1685-1744), Colonial civil engineer *Hunter McGuire (1835-1900), Confederate Army surgeon who amputated General Thomas J. "Stonewall" Jackson's arm after Jackson was mistakenly shot by Confederate soldiers at Chancellorsville . (Despite McGuire's efforts, Jackson later died of pneumonia.) After the war, McGuire founded the Virginia College of Medicine, and was president of the American Medical Association. *Polk Miller (1844-1913), American pharmacist and musician *James Monroe (1758-1831), fifth President of the United States *Elizabeth Kortright Monroe (1768-1830), U.S. First Lady, wife of James Monroe N O P *Emma Gilham Page (1855-1933), American wife of William Nelson Page *William Nelson Page (1854–1932), American civil engineer, railway industrialist, co-founder of the Virginian Railway *John Pegram (1832–1865), U.S. Army officer, Confederate Army brigadier general *William Ransom Johnson Pegram (1841-1865), U.S. Army officer, Confederate Army colonel *George Pickett (1825–1875), U.S. Army officer, Confederate Army general, participated in Battle of Gettysburg *John Garland Pollard (1871-1937), American politician, Governor of Virginia from 1930 to 1934 *William Wortham Poole (1842–1922), American bookkeeper. His burial tomb became associated with the Richmond Vampire *Lewis F. Powell, Jr. (1907–1998), U.S. Supreme Court justice *Parke D. Pendleton (1932-2010), Entertainer, Renowned expert on Richmond society, Accountant Q R *John Randolph (1773–1833), American politician, leader in Congress from Virginia *William Francis Rhea (1858-1931), Virginia lawyer, judge, and U.S. Congressman S *William Alexander Smith (1828–1888), American politician, U.S. Representative from North Carolina *William E. Starke (1814-1862), Confederate general killed at the Battle of Antietam *J.E.B. Stuart (1833–1864), American soldier, Confederate Army general T *David Gardiner Tyler (1846-1927), American Democratic politician, U.S. congressman *John Tyler (1790–1862), tenth President of the United States, a delegate to the Provisional Confederate Congress in 1861, and elected to the House of Representatives of the Confederate Congress. *Julia Gardiner Tyler (1820–1889), U.S. First Lady, wife of John Tyler U V *Edward Valentine (1838-1930), American sculptor W *Reuben Lindsay Walker (1827–1890), Confederate Army general *Henry A. Wise (1806–1876), Governor of Virginia, Confederate Army general Y Z See also *List of cemeteries in the United States References External links *Hollywood Cemetery Official Website *Historic Richmond Hollywood Site *Hollywood Cemetery, Richmond, Virginia, a National Park Service Discover Our Shared Heritage Travel Itinerary Category:Cemeteries in Virginia Category:Confederate States of America memorials and cemeteries Category:James River (Virginia) Category:National Register of Historic Places in Virginia Category:Geography of Richmond, Virginia Category:1849 establishments * Category:Burial sites of Presidents of the United States